Always
by Bullet in the Brainpan- Squish
Summary: Always, Always, Always Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, and up, as their angels came to get them. Songfic.


**BB: I made a video to this song, and I wrote the story to explain it. If you're curious about the video, it should be on Youtube this weekend. The link to my channel is in my profile. **

**I don't own Naruto, or the song Always by Saliva. And yes, for some reason, i almost cried making the video**

_

* * *

I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"...  
it's telling me all these things...  
that you would probably hide...  
am I... your one and only desire...  
am I the reason you breathe...  
or am I the reason you cry... _

"**Kit, have you noticed that Hyuuga girl?**" Kyuubi whispered in Naruto's mind.

"Yes, Ky, I've noticed her." Naruto sighed. "How can I not? She's always fainting."

Kyuubi sighed. "**Kit, she faints because she loves you."**

"Really?" Naruto asked, blinking. His mind slipped to Hinata. She was always smiling, even though she was always blushing and fainting. He did like her a little.

He ran to the training grounds, where he figured he could find her. Sure enough, she was there, destroying trees with single hits. He smiled.

"HINATA!" He yelled, and she jumped, and spun quickly. Her face was so red, it seemed like all the blood in her body had gone to her head.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She gasped.

"Hey, Hinata, I need to talk to you." Naurto grinned. "Do you like me?"

_  
Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...  
I just can't live without you... _

Hinata blinked, and gulped. "I've always loved you" She whispered. "I can't live without you."

_  
I love you...  
I hate you...  
I can't get around you...  
I breathe you...  
I taste you...  
I can't live without you...  
I just can't take any more...  
this life of solitude...  
I guess that i'm out the door...  
and now i'm done with you... _

Naruto glared at the headstone, her name craved neatly into the granite. She had died, Hinata was dead. It was still hard for him to believe it. He growled.

"Sasuke"

_I feel... like you don't want me around...  
I guess i'll pack all my things...  
I guess i'll see you around...  
Its all... been bottled up until now...  
as I walk out your door...  
all I hear is the sound... __  
_

Sasuke threw some kunai into his bag, and slung it on to his shoulder. He slid out the door, heading to the village gates. He was done with this.

Halfway down the path, he saw something that made him wince. Sakura was staring at him, standing in his way.

"You're leaving." She murmured.

"Yes, I am." he snapped.

"You can't!" She cried

"Why?" He threw at her.

_  
Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...  
I just can't live without you...  
_

"I can't live without you!" She screamed. "I'll love you, always!"

_  
I love you...  
I hate you...  
I can't get around you...  
I breathe you...  
I taste you...  
I can't live without you...  
I just can't take any more...  
this life of solitude...  
I guess that i'm out the door...  
and now i'm done with you... _

Sasuke stared at the headstone, hatred welling up inside him. Sakura was gone, her life taken away. He knew who had done this. He snarled.

"Naruto"

_I love you...  
I hate you...  
I can't live without you... _

The two former friends watched each other from across the waterfall. How they had once been best friend, and now, they were enemies. _  
__  
I left my head around your heart...  
Why would you tear my world apart...  
_

"**HOW COULD YOU?!" **Naruto roared. Red chakra had already enveloped him.

"ME!" Sasuke screamed back. He was already in the second stage of the cursed seal, his red eyes glaring. "YOU KILLED SAKURA!!"

"**YOU KILLED HINATA!" **

_Always... always... always... always... _

_I see... the blood all over your hands...  
does it make you feel... more like a man...  
was it all... just a part of your plan...  
the pistol's shakin' in my hands...  
and all I hear is the sound..._

Both knew what they were capable of doing. The deaths, and the blood they had caused.

The red chakra eveloping Naruto began swirling in his hand. Electric chakra began gathering at Sasuke's hand.

Both glared at each other, as they leapt at the same time.

"**RASENGAN!" **

"CHIDORI!"

"I love you Naruto-kun"

"You're amazing, Sasuke-kun!" 

Female laughter floated through the air, as the two men flew through towards each other.

_  
I love you...  
I hate you...  
I can't live without you...  
I breathe you...  
I taste you...  
I can't live without you...  
I just can't take any more...  
this life of solitude...  
I guess that i'm out the door...  
and now i'm done with you... _

Hinata dancing, her blushing, fainting, laughing, crying, fighting, loving. The images shot through Naruto's mind

Sakura singing, her following, yelling, laughing, crying, fighting, loving. The images raced through Sasuke's mind.

_I love you...  
I hate you...  
I can't live without you...  
_

The attack connected in midair, the chakra exploding. As the smoke cleared, two lifeless bodies fell to the ground.

_  
I love you...  
I hate you...  
I can't live without you...  
I just can't take any more...  
this life of solitude...  
I pick myself off the floor...  
and now i'm done with you...  
Always...  
Always...  
Always...  
_

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, and up, as their angels came to get them.


End file.
